


Lost Between Floors

by Impala_Dreamer



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Multi, NSFW, Oral all around, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25905931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Dreamer/pseuds/Impala_Dreamer
Summary: ~Getting stuck in an elevator with J2 can be terrifying... and amazing~
Relationships: J2 X Reader, Jensen x Reader x Jared
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Lost Between Floors

The elevator stank of beer. OK, maybe that was you. No, it couldn’t have been. It was definitely Jensen. Him and his smelly cologne that made you…well, weak in the damn knees, but also beer. Definitely lots of beer. You’d totally lost count of how many pints you’d had, but it couldn’t have been more than two, could it? You were a classy chick- couldn’t have been more than two…

“What floor?” Jared laughed as he stumbled back against the side wall. He leaned in towards the buttons and squinted, trying to see if his name was written anywhere. 

He’d definitely had more than two. How much does it take to get a giant drunk? Didn’t Andre the Giant drink like a keg a day? Or was that wine? Does wine come in a keg?

“Y/N!” Jensen snapped his fingers in front of your face and you startled, looking up at him in surprise. 

“What!” Oh no, don’t burp…

Jensen hid a smile and asked again. “Do you remember the floor that we are on?” He spoke slowly, trying to maintain his sober demeanor, but you could tell in the way Texas flowed into his voice that he was just as wasted as you were. And definitely beer smelly. 

“Seven,” you said confidently. 

Jared hit the six button, cussed, and then correctly hit seven. 

Wheels slowly turned in your head. “Wait!”

Both men turned to look at you. 

“Seventeen. Seventeen. There’s a teen at the end of it,” you announced, leaning back against the wall with your arms crossed, a model of sobriety. 

“Are you sure?” Jared teased, big hand hovering over the top row of buttons. 

You looked up at the ceiling, trying to tease him back, but the mirror above distracted you entirely. Is that what the top of their heads look like? Jared’s got a slight…

“Y/N!” Jensen snapped again. 

“Yes!” You shot at him. “Seventeen! I remember because it’s…because…it’s seventeen damn it. Press the button!”

Jared pressed the top button with his entire body, drunkenly falling into the panel. 

The gears kicked in, the motor came to life, you were off. 

Of course, you stopped at the sixth floor first and had to pull Jensen back inside. Then at the seventh, he spread his arms out, refusing to let anyone leave, not wanting to make the same mistake again. 

“This is the longest ride ever!” Your r kept rolling in annoyance and Jared laughed at you. 

“You’re cute when you’re annoyed,” he said softly, moving to slump next to you against the back wall. 

“You’re cute, shut up,” you sneered, trying to hide the blush you felt in your cheeks. God, he’s handsome. 

Jared leaned closer, dipping his head to push his forehead against yours, locking eyes with you. 

They’re greenish tonight…must be the shirt…

“Hey, Y/N…” 

He smiled. You swooned. 

“Yeah, Jared?” 

“Maybe when we get back to the room…”

Yes, please, anything…

The box jerked to a stop, throwing you off balance and right into Jared. You nose bounced off his lowered chin and you yelped in pain. 

“What the fuck!” 

The lights went off. 

The buttons disappeared in the dark. 

The elevator shook slightly as it settled into place between floors eleven and twelve. 

“Oh, this is not good,” Jensen reported. “Everyone stay calm!” 

Your heart raced and it wasn’t only because Jensen had tossed his arms out once more and his right landed on your chest. 

“No! No! No!” you shouted, voice echoing in the small space. “I can’t! Make it go!”

Jensen removed his forearm from your tit and squeezed your shoulder. “It’ll be ok, I’m gonna call the elevator guy.”

“What guy!”

“The guy with the button. There’s always a call button.”

“You’re drunk!” you screeched, panic rising in your throat. “I’m gonna die. The cable’s gonna snap and we are gonna plummet, I know it!”

Jensen clapped loudly and grit his teeth. “Hey! I might be drunk but we are not plummeting. I got this.”

Light from his phone lit the way as he fumbled with the call button. 

Far behind, you clung to Jared, fingers locking around the buttons of his shirt. He smells like cowboy sunshine…

Jensen cleared this throat rather dramatically and pressed the button. Static answered him. 

“Yes, this is Jensen Ackles from Supernatural…” 

You could all but hear his cocky smirk. Sexy bastard.

“We seem to be stuck…”

What a moron…fuck it’s hot in here. We’re gonna die. I know it. 

Jared felt you shake and held you tight, planting distracting kisses on your forehead. 

I wonder if he tastes like beer…no. What’s that? Mint? Gum. I love when he chews gum. Is that weird? That’s probably some weirdo thing. Gotta ask Google if that’s a kink. What’s it even called?

“Gum kink.” 

Jared laughed and pulled away to look down at you. “Ah, what?”

Your stomach churned with embarrassment. “That was not out loud. Shut up. Do you have any gum?”

“I might-”

“OK!” Jensen spun around. “They’re coming to rescue us!”

Oh, fuck yes. “Oh, thank god…”

“In about an hour.” 

Oh, fuck no. “What!”

Jensen grabbed your panic-waving hand. “They’re getting the elevator fixer people to come fix ‘er.” 

Jared sighed and scratched a hand through his hair. “What now?” 

Yanking your hand from Jensen’s, you began to spin out. Physically and mentally. “I can’t be stuck in here. This… it’s so small and the wire is gonna snap, and we’re gonna die. What if I have to pee. Oh my god, now I have to pee. Please don’t pee on me, Jensen. Please.” 

“I’m not peeing on you, Y/N! Relax.” He grabbed your hand again, this time pulling you close, crushing you into his warm chest. “Shh…”

His breath flowed across your eyes, forcing them closed. You pulled in a deep breath and his musk filled your senses, once again knocking your knees. Every fucking time…

“What are you doing?” 

Jensen smiled and nudged your nose with his. “Distracting you.” 

You laughed nervously and shoved at his chest. Fuck he’s buff. “Not gonna work! We are going to d-”

There were more words, more negative thoughts, but Jensen plucked them from your mouth with his hot tongue, swirling between your lips and dulling the panic.

Thankfully, it was dark and he couldn’t see the dazed look of lust in your eyes when he let you go. “Fuck me…”

His hands found your hips in the shadows. “You sure?”

Crap. Thinking out loud again! 

“Please?”

He hummed something against your ear, but it was hard to focus as he backed you up against the wall, casually shoving his thigh between your legs. 

Oh, that’s nice. 

“Harder…” 

Your brain had apparently lost all filter, but Jensen didn’t seem to mind. He pushed his knee up a little higher, letting you press down on him, following the spark of pleasure with a swirl of your hips. 

“Fuck that’s good.”

Jensen let your ear slip from his teeth. “Glad you like it.” His big hand wrapped loosely around your throat as he kissed further south, fingers urging your head back against the wall. You let him move you around, too drunk and happy to care. He mouthed at your breast, hot breath seeking out your flesh through the thin fabric layers, and clamped down on your nipple as it rose to greet him. 

Holy shit his mouth is amazing. 

Moaning loudly, you pushed a hand through his hair, keeping him locked to your chest even as he slowly dropped to his knees. 

Fuck what underwear did I put on? Please don’t be the flamingos…

Jensen popped the button on your jeans and gave a little laugh. “Cute.” 

Flamingos.

“They were a gift!” you explained, squeaking at the end as he ran a thick finger across your inner thigh. 

“I like them,” he said before pressing his face into the black and pink silky boyshorts and wetting them with his tongue. 

Fucking fuck flamingos!

Jensen pulled your panties to the side and spread your pussy with two eager fingers, dropping a quick kiss to your clit. 

You jumped, arms flailing out to grab the rail behind you. Your left hand slammed into Jared, your silent observer, and you grabbed him by the collar, pulling him down to you. 

“Kiss me.” 

Who even are you tonight? 

Jared grabbed your cheek with his giant hand and obliged, slipping through your lips with his wide tongue just as Jensen tucked his in down below. 

Yup, this is how I die. Is it wrong that I’m OK with that? I have to call my mom. She’ll want to know how I died. I hope they make up a better excuse… oh, fuck, Jensen Fucking Ackles fuck…

Jared slid a paw up your shirt and teased your nipples, pulling and pinching until your stomach flipped. You could feel the wetness dripping from your cunt down onto Jensen’s hand as he fucked you slowly, two fingers in deep as his tongue circled your clit. 

I want purple flowers at my funeral. And Faith Hill has to sing or no dice. Faith or nothing! Jared’s so…hard…oh my god…. Is that his…

“Dick?”

Jared’s mouth left your throat with a faint pop. “What’s that?” 

Just go for it. 

“I…” You swallowed hard and went for it, taking your drunk brain’s advice. “I want your cock. Please, Jared.” 

He growled into your mouth as he stole your hand and lead it downwards, shoving it against his jeans. “It’s all yours.” 

Fucking hell he’s so big. 

Jensen picked up his speed as you palmed Jared’s erection, trying to focus on your hand, but it was all too much. He sucked hard on your collarbone as Jensen crooked his third finger against your sweet spot and every muscle in your body tensed. 

God, I’m gonna cum all over his face. Fuck!

“Jensen!” 

He felt you squeeze down on his hand and went faster, the scratch of his stubble against your sensitive skin adding to the pressure. He whispered against you as he came up for air, his deep voice encouraging the flood. 

“That’s it, Y/N… come on…”

Fuck!

If Jared hadn’t been there to catch you, you would have found the elevator floor quickly. You let go, cumming nice and hard on Jensen’s hand, dripping down his wrist and chin. 

“You got some fucking tongue, dude…” 

Your head was spinning and Jared was still clawing at you, his hands dancing around your body as Jensen stood up and took over on the other side. He pushed himself into your hip, thick and hard and trapped by his tight designer jeans. 

Wanna lick it….

One hand still on Jared’s cock, you struggled to open Jensen’s zipper with the other. He laughed into your hair and helped, quickly guiding your hand inside the soft denim. 

You pumped them both slowly, trying to find a steady pace. Fuck they feel so good. They toyed with you while you stroked, kissing and fondling, stirring up the desire in you once more. 

“Please…” you moaned, pinned between them, trapped in the dark, lost between floors. 

“What do you need, Y/N?” Jensen whispered, the tip of his tongue tracing your ear. 

You shivered. “Please…”

Jared rolled the heel of his palm against your clit. “Anything you want.”

“I want…”

Jensen bit down on your shoulder. 

“To suck…”

Jared pushed two fingers inside your still twitching cunt. 

“You both.”

The floor was hard under your knees, but you got as comfortable as you could. Truly, anticipation was blocking any discomfort, not to mention making your mouth and pussy water. 

Jensen dropped his pants slowly, letting them settle around his bowed thighs. His boxers were just as ridiculous as yours- navy with tiny white sailboats. He bit his lip as he fisted his cock, firmly pumping his fist up and down while you got into position. 

Beside him, Jared let it all go. He let jeans and plain red Saxxx fall to his ankles, his belt buckle clattering against the tile floor as it landed. He gripped the base of his cock and squeezed, bringing it close to your waiting lips. 

This is. Wow. I should take a picture or something this is specnificant. That’s not a thing. That’s a thing now. Remember to make that a thing. Oh, my god, Jensen’s dick tastes like…

“Holy shit.” Jensen growled as you took him in, lips sealed around him tightly. 

You pulled away slowly, dragging out the motion so he’d need more, and then turned your sights to Jared who was patiently waiting. You kissed the tip and he sucked in a breath. You bobbed your head and he slapped the wall. 

Back and forth you went, hands and mouth on both of them, enjoying their delicious and different tastes until it all flowed into one motion. In and out. Up and down. Suck, pull, kiss, swallow. 

God, I might cum again just from this. Fuck, this is so fucking hot.

When your jaw was aching and shirt was soaked from spit, you sat back and worked them quickly with both hands. There was something majestic in the way their heads both fell back against the wall, how their chests rose and fell, how their hips rocked. In sync, same as always. 

Do they practice that? They must practice that. Fuck, I need to be fucked. 

As best you could, you stood up, still rubbing at the tips of their cocks; a lick here, a swipe there. You slid in between them, turning your ass against Jensen and lifting a hand to push through Jared’s long hair. 

“You gotta fuck me, please. I need it so bad.” 

Jensen grabbed your ass, blunt nails digging in hard. He dragged his teeth down the length of your throat and you melted against him, shoving your ass harder against his swollen cock. 

“Please!”

Jared grabbed you, long fingers snaking around the nape of your neck to draw you close. He kissed you hard, pulling the breath right out of your lungs. A rumbling groan vibrated through his chest and into you, and you went limp between them, ready to be used. 

While Jensen played with your tits, Jared dropped a hand down your body, pushing your panties away and hooking his arm beneath your knee. He lifted you up, finding his balance, and teased your cunt with the head of his cock. 

God, you’re killing me!

“Jared, please!”

He nudged inside quickly only to pull right back out, and the sound you made was indescribable and other worldly. 

You clawed at his neck and grit your teeth. “Fuck me!”

With a smirk, he thrust inside, one swift motion burying him deep. 

Fuck he’s so fucking big. I’ve never…oh my god!

Jared jerked inside of you and the floor gave way. 

“Shit!” 

“You felt that too?” you asked, looking up at him in a haze, not realizing you could actually see him now that the lights were back on. “Wait- what?” 

Jensen pulled away quickly as the elevator sprung back to life, lifting you up to your floor. The numbers on the screen flew by quickly and Jared dropped you carefully. 

“To be continued?” he laughed, tugging up his jeans. 

“You better fucking believe it.” Wobbling and out of your head, you somehow managed to button your pants before the door opened. 

The bright hallway lights stung your eyes and Jensen took your hand, leading you out of the elevator. 

He sighed and looked up and down the hallway as you liked at his neck, not able to control the arousal still pulsing through your body. 

“Now, what’s the room number?” 

“Six?” you mumbled against his cheek. “Definitely something with a six in it…”

Jensen turned left and took a step, practically carrying you on his hip. 

“Wait!” you yelped, jumping off of him. “Seventeen-oh-four. Definitely.” 

Jared laughed. “You sure this time?” 

“Yes I’m sure,” you sneered. “Now, hurry up and get me to the room before we defile this hallway and get banned from Hilton forever.”

The boys looked at each other over your head and shrugged. 

“Yes, ma’am.”


End file.
